objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
AVDOS
Info AVDOS, or A Very Dank Object Show, is an object show created by TacoLauncher. Each episode will be on Youtube. ''The host is Four. You can also join the discord, to get the latest news about the camp, do challenges on your team chats, and you can also signup on the discord if you want. '''New Episodes ''usually come out every 3-12 days.' https://discord.gg/v6xf5k7 SIGNUPS Camp signups are now closed! '''However, if you were too late to signup for the camp, you can sign up as a recommended character who might later be in the game!' CONTESTANTS Episode 1a Remember, this challenge is optional, so you don't have to do it. Basically, all you have to do is think of a number from 4 to 1000. The 2 people who get the closest to the number will be the team captains. The Challenge ends until 2 more people sign up. Episode 1b Bumpsav and Skull Head win the first contest, so they must pick team members. Episode 2a The teams have now been chosen! Each team must now make a cake! Plan out the name of the cake and the ingredients! The best team with the best cake wins lightbulb, and the losers will be UFE. P.s, I made a typo in the video. Four says "each time will plan out the name and ingredients." I meant "Each team will plan out the name and ingredients" The deadline is 1/1/18, 10am EST Episode 2b After a long wait, 2b IS OUT! Team Bumpsav won the competition by 2 points (because their ingredients were unique) and one of the contestants from original name will be going home. Also, the video has an incorrect voting deadline. Voting ends at 1/17/18 at 10 AM EST Episode 3a AVDOS 3a... IN SPACE! Ink Flask gets eliminated and the next contest is to draw Four! Teams can submit up to 3 drawings. Deadline is 1/28/18 at 10am EST! Episode 3b Original Name wins the challenge! Team Bumpsav is up for elimination. Voting ends at 2/10/18 at 10 AM EST. '''(Also team Bumpsav's score was 14, not 13. Sorry im bad at math lol) Episode 4a Bumpsav is eliminated! The next contest is to create a poem for Four and X! '''The deadline is at 2/11/18 at 5 PM EST, please contribute with your team members! ' ' Episode 4b Original Name loses, and Four dies. Vote a member out of original name! The deadline is at 2/16/18 at 10 AM EST Episode 5a KFC is eliminated. The next challenge is to create a description on how you would revive four. Challenge ends at 2/19/18 at 10 AM EST. ' ' Episode 5b Team original name wins! Vote a member out of team bumpsav. Voting ends on 3/10/18 at 9 AM EST. ' ' Episode 6a Basketball is eliminated! The next challenge is to make a co-host.' The deadline is 5/10/18 at 10 AM EST.' Poll No current poll! Timeline 1a: AVDOS has begun. The first challenge is to think of a number from 4 to 1000 to be the team leader. 1b: Bumpsav and Skullhead win the challenge. They now have to make team names and members. 2a: They make the teams "Original name" and "Team Bumpsav is inactive" The first challenge is To make a cake and list the ingredients. 2b: Team Original Name loses the challenge by 2 points. One of them will be eliminated. 3a: The Earth was sold due to budget cuts. Ink flask is eliminated, and the next challenge is to draw four. 3b: Original Name wins the drawing Four challenge, and Chips debuts and joins original name. 4a:The contestants return to Earth. Bumpsav is eliminated.The next contest is to create a poem for Four and X. 4b: Original Name loses, and Four has a tantrum and leaves, so X has to fill in. 5a: KFC is eliminated, and the next challenge is to create a plan on how to revive Four. 5b: Team Bumpsav loses, and Four Returns. 6a: Basketball is eliminated. The next challenge is to make a co-host. 6b?: Creater cancelled this. Category:Camps Category:OC Camps